First Love
by Lexly
Summary: Well, it's my first Goten and Bra fic. Bra loves Goten and is crushed because he doesn't feel the same. She thinks he will never love her the way she does him. Is she right?
1. First Love prologue

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, so no suing   
me, ok people?But of course if you have to sue me and be a big meanie,   
your not going to get much so don't even try it, k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First Love  
Prologue  
By:Alexa  
  
(present)  
"Hello?"  
"Marron, c-can I c-come sniff over?"  
"Bra, is that you?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, Bra what happened? Are you OK?"  
"Not sniff really."  
"Oh, Bra. Of course you can come over."  
"O-Ok, I'll be right t-there. Bye, Marron."  
"Bye." I was so glad that Marron had moved and was now living so   
close to me. One we got to hang out alot more and second I always had someone  
to talk to. But she didn't know about my one big secret, the one that I had  
kept hidden for so long. The one that had excaped my lips to HIM and caused   
all this heartache. It was bad keeping that secret to myself but I couldn't   
bring myself to tell anyone. But I didn't want to keep it to myself any longer   
but I also knew if I told HIM what it was, it would only hurt me more and I   
was right. I wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed my jacket. I walked   
outside to my car, jumped in and started the engine. In no time I was off to  
my friends house. As I was driving my car my mind drifted back to what had   
happened. 'I can't believe I told him! Now, he will probably never talk to me  
again. But that's kind of a relieve now that I think about it.' My car started  
to slow down as I pulled into Marron's driveway. I stopped the car and took a   
look in the rearview mirror. My eyes were still puffy and red from the crying   
I had done earlier. 'Oh well. Well, I guess Marron finally gets to know my secret.'  
I sighed and got out of the car. I walked up to the door and knocked.  
"Hold on." came the muffled reply. Marron opened the door a few seconds   
later and gasped at what she saw. "My God Bra, what happened?" her voice filled   
with concern.  
"Well, that's what I came here to tell you."  
"Well lets take a seat on the couch, ok?"  
"OK." I said. We walked into her living room and sat down on her couch.  
"Ok, Bra I'm listening."  
"Well, it's a long story. We might be hear for awhile."  
"That's Ok, Bra. I'll sit here and listen to you for as long as it takes."   
she said with a smile. 'That's just like Marron to care so much for her friends.'   
thought Bra.  
"Well, Ok. But before I start my story there's something that you MUST know   
before I start telling you the story."  
"Umm, Ok, Bra."  
"Well, I kind of....ummm..."  
"Yes, Bra?"  
"Well, I kind o-of have a c-crush or more l-like fell i-in l-lo-love with   
s-som-someone."  
"Oh, Bra! That's great! Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Well, actually it's not so great and I don't know if he's really that lucky."  
"Oh come on Bra. Who is the guy?"  
"Well, i-it's G-Goten." I said barely above a whisper. But I knew Marron   
heard me because as soon as I said his name her eyes just widened in shock and it  
looked like she couldn't say anything. But as the seconds went by so very slowly I   
couldn't help but wonder, 'Is she mad at me?' I think a minute or two passed before   
Marron said anything, I knew that she would be shocked about me being in love with   
Goten because 1:she and Goten have been friends for forever and 2: he was 27 and I was 17.  
"W-What!" I could fell my facing was beiginning to turn red. "Oh, wow! I had   
no idea Bra!"  
"Yeah well, I didn't know I felt this way about him either, until a couple of   
days ago." I said as I let my self relax a little into the softness of the couch.  
"Does he know how you feel Bra?"  
"Unfortunately, yes he does."  
"What do you mean unfortunately he does?"  
"Well he didn't exactly jump for joy at my feelings for him, Marron." I said   
sarcastically.  
"Oh, Bra. I'm so sorry. But you know he can such a baka sometimes. I know that   
he feels the same way towards you but he just doesn't realize it yet."  
"Yeah, well, I wish he could just realize that a little sooner."  
"Don't worry he will, Bra, he will. But when did you begin to start having   
feelings for him?"  
"Well, that brings us back to the story I wanted to tell you."  
"Well, if that brings us back to the story, I want you to start it from the   
very beginning."  
"Alright. Well, it all started like this........................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how did you guys like the prologue? Was it Ok? Did it suck? Please e-mail me and  
tell me what you think because I could really use that. I want all opinions. I don't care  
if you say it was the worst thing you ever read, just send me an e-mail telling me how  
I can do better in my next chapter. I would really appreciate that since this is my first story  
I've ever done. You can e-mail ALL comments to me at angelofdeath@fireprincess.com or to   
fridniterde@aol.com Either one would be fine. ^_~  
Well, thanks for your time and until next time. ^_~ 


	2. First Love 1

Ok, now this is what happened BEFORE the prologue.  
  
First Love  
Chapter 1  
By:Alexa  
  
  
Knock,knock " Bra, honey, time to get up." came my kaasan's voice  
through the door. I mumbled something about she should go away and leave me alone.  
" But honey, in a few hours we have to meet everyone at the park." My eyes flew  
open at that last statement. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock on my   
nightstand. It read 9:45am. 'Oh God, how could I have forgotten about meeting  
everyone, in the park for a picnic?.' I thought to myself while absentmindedly  
slapping my forehead with my hand.  
" Thanks kassan!" I yell.  
" No problem, dear. Just remember we need to leave at noon." she said   
and walked away. I jumped out of my soft bed revealing my silky nightgown underneath.   
As I walked over to my wooden bathroom door, my feet felt the nice soft plush carpeting   
underneath. I turned the cold handle of the door and walked into my soft baby blue   
wallpapered bathroom. It seemed a little colder in this room than it had been in my room   
but that would make no difference once I started the shower. I opened a small wooden door   
to my left and pulled out one large, dark green, plush towel and pulled out another towel   
that was exactly the same as the first, only smaller. I put them both on my marble   
counter that was on my right side, I then walked forward, towards the shower. I opened   
the glass door and before stepping in, I let my silk nightgown fall to the floor. Once   
inside I turned on the hot water, letting the warm droplets wash away any sweat from the   
night's sleep. I reached for my shampoo and put some into my palm, then applied it to my hair   
allowing it to make peach scented shampoo suds. I opened my eyes as I washed away the   
shampoo and saw the steam from the shower all around me, it was fogging up the glass   
doors and most likely the mirror too. Soon my favorite bar of soup was in my hand moving   
in circular motions over my body, making my skin feel like silk. ' God how long has it   
been since I've seen everyone? A year I think. Oh, I can't wait to see Pan and   
Marron!' I thought happily. After I finished with the shower I stepped out onto the cool   
marble floor and took my large towel, rapping it around my slightly chilly body. I took   
the smaller towel and wiped the fog off the mirror, only for it to come back again so I   
just rapped the smaller towel around my wet hair. I opened the door and was greeted   
with a small gust of cold air. My body shivered and I decided to get dressed. I walk over   
to my walk in closet and opened the wooden doors. I walked in and started looking through   
all the different outfits. My hands kept flying through outfits of every kind until they   
came up one particular outfit that had matching boots to go with it. I picked up the outfit   
and stepped out of the closet. I set the outfit down on my bed and I took the towel from hair   
and just let it fall and stay on the ground and I soon did the same with the towel that   
had been rapped around my body. I quickly walked over to my dresser, for the air was cold,   
and I opened the top drawer. I pulled out underwear and a bra and put them on. I then   
walked back across the carpeted floor to my bed, to retrieve the outfit. I picked it up   
and put it on.  
" Bra honey! Time to go!" came my kaasan's voice from downstairs.  
"OK, be right there!" I yelled back. I got up and walked over to my full   
length mirror. My reflection stared back at me wearing my short baby blue miniskirt   
with my spaghetti strapped baby blue shirt. On my feet were a pair of boots, a little   
darker than baby blue. My make-up consisted of a light color of blush on my cheeks,   
light blue eye shadow, mascara, and the nail polish that was on my fingernails.   
"Perfect." I said. I walked across the carpet over to my wooded bedroom door and opened it.   
I heard the soft sound my boots made on the wood floor, indicating that I had just stepped   
out of my room. I walked down the hallway turned left and went down the stairs and as soon   
as I got to the bottom I went into the kitchen. My nichan, Trunks, was   
just finishing eating breakfast, while my kaasan was talking to my tousan. I think   
she was telling him something about it was a good thing to be able to go see everyone   
again. After a few seconds she turned to me and said " Bra, grab something to eat and   
then we'll leave."  
"All right." I said. My nichan got up and put his dishes into the dishwasher.  
I looked at what he was wearing, a dark green shirt that was kind of dressy with  
a pair of tan pants. 'At least it's something different from what he usually wears'  
I thought as I walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen. I opened the cabinet  
and reached into it. I pulled out a breakfast bar and said "Lets go." I said while   
unwrapping the breakfast bar. As I turned to walk out of the kitchen I noticed that   
my nichan was looking at me.  
" I still can't believe how you can eat so little." he said.  
" Yeah, well, at least I don't eat as much as you do, Trunks. Besides I'm not that   
hungry." I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, walked over to me, put an arm around   
me and we started walking towards the front door. As we were walking I started munching on my   
breakfast bar, while thinking of what the day was to bring.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all got out of the car and started looking around the park for our friends.  
We finally spotted them near the lake and started walking towards them. Chichi turned  
around and as soon as she saw us and ran up to us. She hugged each of us in her   
excitement to see us. My kaasan went with Chichi, my tousan went by a tree and just  
stood there, and my nichan went with Goten. I looked for Pan and Marron and in a couple  
of seconds I spotted them. " Pan, Marron!" I yelled while running on the green grass over to   
them. Pan and Marron turned around at the sound of their names and as soon as they saw me their   
faces lit up.  
"Bra!" both yelled as they stood up to greet me. As soon as I reached them I   
was enveloped in a hug.  
"Bra, it's so good to see you!" Pan said.  
"Same here." I said, as we started to sit back on the blanket, that was on the  
ground. We talked for a while about different stuff and then we finally came upon the  
subject of boys.  
"So Bra, do you have you eye on anyone?" asked Marron with a sly smile on her   
face. I looked at her and shrugged. "Oh come on Bra! There has to be someone that you   
like!" said Pan.  
"Not really. I'm just not interested in anyone right now." I said as I moved on the blanket,   
so that I was lying on my stomach. Then, when they start talking about their latest crushes, I   
partly pay attention to what they are saying. I start to look around the park with my eyes.   
What I'm looking for, I'm not sure, but my eyes just keep wandering from one object to the   
other until they land on something interesting. They land on Goten and Trunks. For a moment   
I wonder why out of all the things to look at I end up looking at Trunks and Goten. More specifically   
Goten but I just quickly get read of the thought as I watch the scene before my eyes unfold.  
They were on a blanket of their own, with Trunks sitting Indian style on it and Goten   
sitting with his legs stretched out and his back leaning on the tree that was giving them shade.   
It looked as if Trunks and Goten are talking about something and it seemed  
rather important from the look of seriousness on their faces. I mentally wonder  
what in the world they could be talking about. Then Trunks stood up, told Goten  
something and then gives a shrug of his shoulders when Goten shakes his head no.  
As Trunks begins to walk over to were the food is set up, Goten pulled something out of  
his pocket. It looks like he was doing something to it for a few seconds and then   
held it up to his ear. 'Oh, it's a cell phone.' I thought and mentally laughed   
at myself for not realizing what it was earlier. As I see him wait for the person   
he is calling to pick up, I notice that his face holds the expression of someone   
impatient and anxious. 'Wonder why he seems anxious?' I think. A few seconds   
pass and I turn my thoughts back to what Goten is doing. I see his lips moving and I figure   
that he must be talking to the person he had called. 'Who could that be?' I think as I see   
that his face is a little hopeful as he is talking to the person but then I see it suddenly   
fall into an expression of sadness. I see him hang up the phone and wonder what got him   
so down all of sudden. But then my thoughts were rudely interrupted by Pan.   
"Bra, Bra?" asked Pan.  
"What?" I asked partly annoyed that she had interrupted my train of  
thought.  
"We, were just wondering if you were paying any attention to us." said   
Marron.  
"Yeah, I mean you kinda looked like you were in your own little  
world or something." said Pan. I cracked a smile at her saying that, for she didn't  
even know how right she was about me being in my own little world.  
"Well, do you guys want to go get some food to eat?" asked Marron.  
"Sure!" said Pan and myself at the same time. "I'm so hungry." I said  
as we got up and started to walk towards the multiple picnic baskets. When we got to   
the picnic baskets I noticed that Trunks was just done collecting his food from them.  
"Hello nichan. Do you think you have enough food?" I asked him well eyeing   
all the food on his plate, while trying not to laugh.  
"I wouldn't be making fun of my appetite if I were you." he said.  
"And why would that be?" I asked him.  
"Because at least I eat SOMETHING, unlike some people I know around here." he  
said as he quickly started walking away with a smile across his face. I looked down  
at my plate. I had a sandwich, some grapes and a few chips on it so far. Then   
I yelled at his retreating back, "I do TO eat stuff, Trunks!" But I knew he probably  
hadn't heard me, even with his sayian hearing. I started to walk away from the picnic  
baskets to find someplace to sit down and eat the food I had gathered on my plate.  
I finally spotted a great place to sit down and eat. It was under a tall maple tree,  
that gave off lots of shade. And all around the tree the grass was thick, really green  
and very soft. I sat down and crossed my legs, setting my plate in front of me. I looked  
up back to were the picnic baskets were to see Pan and Marron still going through them  
finding various goodies to eat. I picked up a grape and popped it into my mouth. I chewed  
it then swallowed it and popped another one into my mouth.  
"Hey, B-chan. Can I join you?" I practically started choking on the grape because  
he had scared me senseless. "Are you ok, B-Chan?" Goten asked in a worried tone seeing  
that I wasn't responding to his question very quickly. I was finally able to swallow the   
grape and regain myself.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a little out of breath do to my lack of oxygen a little  
earlier.  
"Ok. So can I sit with you?"  
"Sure, Goten." I said "But wouldn't you rather sit with Trunks?"  
"Kinda but not really. Anyway, he's eating with Marron."  
"He's eating with Marron?" I asked surprised.  
"Yeah, they're right over there." He said as he pointed to them with his finger.  
He sat down next to me and put his plate in front of him as he leaned back against the tree.  
I noticed that he looked a little down and I started wondering what was wrong. Then   
I remembered that he had first gotten that look after a couple of minutes into his  
phone call earlier.   
"Goten, are you ok?" I asked. I knew it had to do with whoever was on the   
end of the phone line but I didn't really know why that person made his spirits  
suddenly sink.  
"Yeah, I'm fine B-Chan." he said as he plastered a fake smile on his face.  
I smiled somewhat at the name he had given to me. I didn't know why but I liked  
it when he called me B-Chan. "Goten, don't you dare try to fool me, especially   
with such a fake smile like that. Now I know something is wrong. What is it?"  
Goten looked at me a little surprised that he hadn't even fooled me  
for a second. He smiled at me and said "Wow, B-Chan! You read me like an open  
book."  
I smiled back at him. "So, I was right. There IS something wrong." I  
said with a little bit of that I Knew I Was Right tone. He sighed and thought  
about how stupid he was by giving away that something WAS wrong so easily.  
"Well, it's just that I was hoping that Paris would be able to come  
here today with us. And as it turns out, her job has got her way to busy to  
come down here." he said as you could very clearly see that it upset him that  
she wasn't there. I don't know why but I felt some sort of jealously come  
up on me when I saw how upset he was about her not being there. 'Why on Earth  
should I be jealous?' I thought but I quickly pushed that thought away as I   
tried to focus on cheering Goten up.  
"It's all right Goten." I said my voice filled with sympathy. "Anyone  
who would rather be at their job than here with you is totally crazy." I said  
with full honesty in my voice. He turned his face toward mine and I could see the  
thankfulness in his eyes.  
"Thanks, B-Chan. I really needed that." he told me while smiling at  
me. I felt happy that I had made Goten feel better even if he wasn't totally  
happy again. We sat in silence as we started eating our lunches. 'I wish  
I could strike up a conversation with him. But I don't know what to say!'  
I thought and sighed a defeated sigh. While eating I looked over to where  
Goten had pointed to Trunks and Marron. They were also sitting under a tree  
but it looked like they were done eating and were talking. I watched them  
for a moment and then I saw Marron blush at something Trunks said. 'I  
wonder what he said that made her blush?' I thought as I took another bite  
of my sandwich. Then I looked for Pan and I saw her sitting with her mom.  
They were talking about something but they were to far away to hear what.  
Then just as I was about to take another bite of my sandwich I heard the   
sound of a phone ringing. I looked over at Goten, who in turn looked at me   
and gave me a look which said "I'm sorry this phone call had to interrupt  
your lunch". He then answered it.  
"Hello?" "Oh, hi Paris!" My face turned into one of disgust  
at the sound of that name. I was trying to hear what Paris was saying  
but I was not prevailing. So I just ended up listening to a one sided   
conversation. "You think you'd be able to do something tonight, around  
8:30pm?" "That's great! What time should I pick you up?" "8:40pm. I  
can do that! I'll see you then!" "Love you too." When he said those  
words to her I felt my heart break. And I couldn't even figure out  
why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like chapter 1? Please, please send all comments to   
angelofdeath@fireprincess.com or to fridniterde@aol.com  
  
I wouldn't of finished this as soon as I did if I hadn't  
been going to trade with Michika. But I also wouldn't of finished   
this so quick if I hadn't wanted to send this to Cosmos to read. Since   
Cosmos isn't going to be able to return any e-mails for the next couple   
weeks because of exams, so I wanted to get this sent before that. =)   
I still need to find an editor! And I don't know who to ask! -.- Oh   
well, I guess I can take care of that later. ^-^  
  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2. ^_~  



	3. First Love 2

  
  
First Love  
Chapter 2  
By:Alexa aka Lex (Alexa is my real name but Lex is my nickname and  
also my penname so I'm just going to use Lex from now on. Ok?)  
  
  
Later that night I was trying to find out why it bothered   
me so much when he told Paris he loved her. ' It's so strange, it's  
like there is this pain in my heart.' I thought while laying on my  
bed looking at the ceiling. 'I probably just feel like this because  
I want a boyfriend that is as nice and handsome as Goten. Ok, hold on,  
where did me thinking Goten was handsome come in?! I've always thought   
he was nice but HANDSOME, I don't think so. Maybe I should start on my   
homework. After all it is due on Monday. But I don't feel like doing  
it right now.' I turned my head towards my clock and saw that it was  
8:53pm. 'He's probably out with HER right now.' I thought bitterly.  
'Now wait a minute! Why should I even care if he's out with Paris  
right now? God, why I can't I keep my mind off him!?' I kept staring  
at the ceiling while thinking about everything. But somewhere along the   
line I dosed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
blink, blink I couldn't really see my room through the   
darkness. My lights were turned off as they had been the night before   
and the only light was coming from my window. But the light coming   
from it was not that bright, so I guessed it to be around 8:00am. I   
moaned and turned my head to try to see what time it was. '8:21am. I   
was pretty close in guessing what time it was.' I turned my head to   
look up at the all too familiar ceiling. 'I should probably go take a   
shower.' I sat up on my bed not needing to remove the covers since I   
had not applied them the night before because I had fallen asleep, before   
I could. I sat up in my bed and put my feet on the ground and walked over   
to my bathroom. About 30 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom. 'Ahh,   
nice and fresh!' I thought happily. "Now what to do today? Maybe Marron   
or Pan would like to go shopping or something. I'll have to ask them about   
that after breakfast." I said to myself while walking on the soft carpet   
towards my door. I put my hand on the cold door knob and turned it,   
allowing me access to the hallway. With my access granted for the hallway   
I began to walk towards the kitchen. Once I got there I saw that nobody else   
was in the kitchen so I decided to make myself some breakfast. I pulled out   
a plastic bowl and a metal spoon and set them down on the wooden table.   
Then I went to the pantry and looked for some good cereal and soon I found   
some. I grabbed the box with my left hand and then walked over to the   
refrigerator. I opened the lower door with my right hand and also using my   
right hand I pushed the things inside the refrigerator out of my way as I   
searched for some milk, as soon as I saw the milk I grabbed its handle with   
my right hand. I walked back over to the table and placed both things down.   
I opened the box of cereal and poured some of it into my plastic bowl, when   
I was finished pouring the cold cereal I closed it back up and placed it on   
the table again. I then opened the lid to the milk and poured some of it onto   
the cereal, allowing the cereal to soak up the milk making the cereal soggy.   
I really didn't care if the cereal was soggy or not and I replaced the lid to   
the milk and then grabbed both the milk and box of cereal with my hands. I   
quickly put them both back where they belonged and sat down to eat my so   
called breakfast.  
After I was done, I put my dishes in the dishwasher and looked at   
the clock in the kitchen. It read 9:44am. 'Now, what to do today?' I asked   
myself. 'I think I will go to the mall with Pan and Marron. Of course I'll   
have to wait a little bit to call them. So what to do in the meantime?' I thought   
and then I decided on doing my homework. 'Might as well get it out of the way.' I   
thought as I started walking towards my room. When I got to my room I   
opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked over to where I had   
laid my bookbag and opened it up, pulling out my homework.   
"Finally, I'm finished!" I said to myself as a huge smile was making   
its way onto my face. I looked down at all the books and papers in front of me and   
decided to put them all back into my book bag. So I started gathering   
them and once I had them all, I put them into my bag. I sighed and   
looked at my clock. '11:29am. I think I'll call Pan and Marron now.'   
I thought as I reached for my phone. I dialed the numbers and waited   
for a familiar voice to pick up while I waited on the other line   
listening to the ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Marron!"  
"Bra?"  
"Yup, that's me. So you want to go shopping today?"  
"Shopping? Sure! Will Pan be coming with us?"  
"I don't know. I still have to call her."  
"OK, well what time do you want to go?"  
"Well, since its 11:31am now, I think 12:00 should be alright."  
"I can make that! I'll meet you there. Wait, is your brother   
going to take you?"  
"Most likely."  
"All right I'll see you there."  
"OK, bye, Marron."  
"Bye." 'Yes!' I thought as I knew I would be going shopping   
today. "Well, better call Pan, now." I said to myself, as I dialed the   
numbers.  
"Hello?"  
"Pan is that you?"  
"Yes. What are you calling about Bra?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today, with   
me and Marron."  
"Of course! What time?"  
"Be there at 12:00."  
"Ok, I can do that."  
"Who's going to take you?"  
"I'll just get Goten or someone like that to take me." As soon  
she said that name I didn't feel as cheerful anymore and I couldn't  
figure out why. But I quickly dismissed my train of thought and told Pan  
bye. As soon as we had hung up I started walking towards where I thought  
Trunks would be. For I didn't need to get dressed or anything like that   
because I had done all that earlier this morning. I walked into the   
kitchen and as I had guessed there was Trunks.  
"Hey, Trunks." I called to him noticing that he didn't notice  
my presence earlier. Since he had been looking in the refrigerator when  
I had called his name, he hit his head while jumping from surprise.  
I started to laugh at his expression, which was priceless. He then  
looked at me in an annoyed way.   
"What do you want, Bra?"  
"I was wondering if you could take me to the mall."  
"Why don't you use your car?" he said giving me a questioning  
expression.  
"It's in the shop, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot. Well, if I take you to the mall what's  
in it for me?" Thinking that he most likely wouldn't turn down food  
she answered..  
"Well, if you take me I'll treat you to anything you want   
on the food court." He started to think about this. He knew that if he  
went he would end up carrying all the stuff she would buy but then on  
the other hand he would get food.   
"I'd be delighted to take you." he said with a smile.  
"Thought you would." I said teasing him, while we started  
off towards the front of the house, to where his car was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Trunks parked the car we got out and started walking  
towards the entrance of the mall. When we arrived there I saw that   
Marron and Pan were already there. Then I looked a little bit more to   
the right of Pan and saw Goten. For some reason my heart rate quickened   
a little bit when I saw him. When we had finally reached them, Pan   
spoke up.  
"So you ready to hit the stores?" she asked directing the question  
at me.  
"But of course." I answered with a smile on my face. Then we   
all walked in. About one and a half hours later you could hear two men   
grumbling about having to carry bags and that they were hungry. "Ok, Ok   
you guys. We'll stop at the food court now." I said getting tired of   
listening to them grumble. They both gave a shout of approval and we headed   
towards the food court. We got our food and sat down to eat. While eating   
we were carrying on a conversation. But in the middle of it Trunks got   
called on his cell phone to come to work, Pan's dad wanted her home for   
some reason, and Marron had to go because she had forgotten to do something   
that she was supposed to do.  
"Well, it looks as if it's just me and you, B-chan."   
"Yeah, guess so. I still can't believe that they all had to go   
and do something. This day was just supposed to be a day to hang out."   
I said with a slight pout.  
"Oh well, might make the best of what is left right?" he asked   
just as his cell phone began to ring. he said excuse me and answered his   
phone. It somewhat reminded me of the last time that someone had called him   
on his phone. They had been eating also. She got so caught up in her thinking   
that she didn't even realize that he had hung up until his voice brought   
her back to reality. " B-chan, I'm so sorry but-"  
"You have to go." I said cutting him off.  
"I'm really sorry, B-chan. I wish I didn't have to go but Paris is barely ever   
free and she said she had some free time now so....."  
"So you want to go and be with her while you can." I said understanding exactly   
what he meant but I still didn't like it. Him leaving me for that stupid girl,   
Paris. 'Ok, calm down Bra, its not like you own him or anything. God, you don't   
even like him as more than a friend. Right?'   
" Ok, well, bye B-chan!" he said as he stood from the table.  
"Bye, Goten." I said. Then I watched him walk off. I sat there playing with my cold   
food while deep in thought. 'God, Bra! What's wrong with you? Your acting as if you   
like him as more than a friend. I mean who cares if he wants to spend more time   
with Paris than you. She IS his girlfriend. I mean I couldn't possibly love him.'   
I laughed out loud at the thought and got up and threw away the rest of mine and Goten's   
food. "Well, as long as I'm here I might as well finish shopping." I said to myself as   
I started to walk out of the food court.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I walked into the house I could hear the sounds of my kaasan cooking. And then I   
thought that I heard a thump come from the gravity room and I guessed my tousan must   
be in there. 'I wonder if Trunks is home yet' I wondered to myself. "Kaasan, is my   
nichan home yet?" I called.   
"Yes, honey. I think he and Goten are in his room."  
"Ok. Thanks mom!" I said as I happily skipped up the steps to my room to drop my bags   
in it. Once I got to my room I put the bags on my bed and decided to pay my nichan and   
Goten a visit, so I headed towards his room. As I neared it I could hear them talking   
and just as I was about to knock, what Goten was saying stopped me dead in my tracks.   
"Trunks I think things are getting serious between me and Paris."  
"Well, isn't that good?"  
"Yes, but I don't really know if I would ever be able to fully commit to her."  
"Goten do you love her?"  
"Huh? Of course I love her!"  
"Well, then you have nothing to worry about."  
"I guess your right Trunks. I mean I do love her more than anything."  
My eyes went wide and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes just waiting to fall.   
'Why am I crying? Of course he loves Paris with all his heart!' 'But if he loves her   
then there can't be any room in there for me, can there?' I started to hear their foot   
steps coming towards the door so I turned and started running towards my room. As I was   
running I could do nothing to stop the tears that were now spilling onto my cheeks. And   
as I was running I kept thinking 'I can't love my nichan's best friend, can I?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	4. First Love 3

OK now remember, this is still what happened BEFORE the prologue. At the   
end of the chapter though it jumps back to the present time. I hope all of   
you are following me on this. And if you aren't well e-mail me and I'll   
explain it to you the best I can. ^_^  
I hope all of you read the prologue to my story or the ending to   
this chapter might confuse you. And by the way, there is a clip of what's going  
to happen in the next chapter at the end of this one. ^_~  
  
First Love  
Chapter 3  
By: Lex  
  
  
'God, this is the 2nd time I've done this. This looking up at   
the ceiling trying to sort out my feelings. And for the 2nd time, it's   
also because of him.' I thought to myself while lying on my bed. Tears   
were still slipping onto my cheeks while I tried to convince myself that   
I was NOT in love with Goten. 'I can't be in love with Goten. For Christ's   
sake he's my brother's BEST friend and Pan's uncle! Oh God what am I going   
to do? All this denying it is starting to give me a head ache.' I thought and   
then out of nowhere I heard a knock on my door. I nearly jumped to the ceiling   
because of being scared out of my wits. " Bra, it's time to eat." Came my   
nichan's voice through the door.   
"Alright, I'll be down in a little bit. By the way, is Goten still here?"   
I asked wondering with curtain doom.  
"Yes, he's still here. But how did you know he was here in the first place?"  
"Kassan."  
"Oh, Ok. See you downstairs." He said as I could hear him walking away.   
'How can fate be so cruel. Making me see Goten right now. My feelings are all  
still jumbled up. But I guess there is no use dening it. I've fallen for Goten.   
I sighed and started to walk towards the bathroom to try to remove the tear stains  
that I knew where still there. And as I was walking I said to myself, "Falling   
for your brother's best friend, your friends uncle, and a guy that's not single. Great   
going Bra." I stopped at my radio and turned it on and then continued to walk towards  
the bathroom.   
  
  
I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you  
  
Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love  
  
  
As I walked to the bathroom to wash my face the lyrics of the song captured my   
attention. I started to pay close attention to them now but I still continued on   
my way to the bathroom.  
  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
  
I listened to the lyrics as I washed my face and they interested me for some reason.   
In a way I felt like this song was meant for me. To give me strength and to believe   
in the impossible. I reached for a towel to dry my face and continued to listen   
to the song.   
  
  
When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah  
  
So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love  
  
  
I put the towel down on the counter and started to walk back into my room. I decided   
that I wanted to listen to the rest of the song before I went down to eat with the   
others. So, I walked towards my bed and sat down on it, planning on hearing the rest   
of this song.  
  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all  
  
  
Again I couldn't help but wonder about the words. They seemed like they were there   
to give me some silent strength and encouragement. Again I smiled and got off the   
bed and walked over to the mirror to see if you could still tell that I had been crying.  
  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
  
I looked into the mirror and was glad that you couldn't tell that I had been crying.   
I looked over my shoulder at the radio and knew that the song was about to come to   
an end. So I deiced to start walking towards the door. I reached the door and put   
my hand on the handle and started to turn it. I opened the door and walked though   
but not before hearing the very end of the song.  
  
  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
That's the way it is  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
  
I closed the door behind me and started towards the kitchen with a smile. I reached   
the kitchen and saw that the boys had not waited for me to join them before they had   
started to stuff their faces. 'Well, at least something hasn't changed.' I thought   
to myself and sat down in a chair. I looked at all the things to choose from and   
settled upon taking a drum stick, some fruit salad, and 2 biscuits. My brother and   
father acknowledged me with a nod of the head but Goten actually stopped eating for   
a second and said hi to me and then continued on his way eating. I started to eat too   
but as I was eating my eyes kept falling over Goten. He wasn't sloppy when eating as   
fast as he was and looked so adorable with his eyes glazed over at looking at all the   
food. I smiled to myself at the site of him but I quickly frowned. 'I shouldn't think   
that. Paris is his girlfriend even if I don't like it.' I quickly finished eating and excused   
myself. I was getting weird looks from everyone, even my tousan. And I knew why.   
Usually I just wouldn't stop talking at the table but tonight I had been perfectly quite.   
I walked out of the kitchen intending to go back up to my bedroom. But before I could   
make it up the stairs I heard them say some things about me.  
"Trunks, is your sister ok? She seemed kinda quite."  
"I don't know Goten. Maybe she just has other things on her mind for once."  
"Maybe. I just hope nothing's really wrong." And that was all I heard before   
reaching the top of the stairs. I silently wondered why Goten would even care if   
something was wrong. But then I just laughed softly at the answer. "Of course he   
would care, I'm like a younger sister to him." I said barely above a whisper. "Just a   
like a younger sister and nothing more." I said again only this time with more hurt in   
my voice. I walked slowly back to my room. And decided to see if Pan or Marron could do   
anything. As I walked into my room I heard the radio still playing and I turned it off.   
I called both Pan and Marron but neither of them could do anything. So I just went to bed.   
Preparing to be haunted by Goten in my dreams. The next day was torture. I had to be around   
Goten all day and half way through the day Paris decided to join us. So the whole day I had   
to put up with Paris, which in simple terms was hell. Every day was a day of hiding my feelings  
for Goten and I was doing quite well at hiding them, if I do say so myself. Until the one day that   
changed my life, the day that my world came crashing down on top of me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( back to present time )  
  
"So that's how it started, Marron."  
"Wow. I had no idea that you felt like that for that long."  
"Yes, well..."  
"Ok Bra, I get the story so far, but what happened today? I mean why are you so down?"  
"Well, all things will be answered in time." I said with a slight smile.  
"Oh come on Bra, tell me now!"  
"Ok, Ok. Well, remember how I told you that I kept my feelings perfectly hidden for all   
that time and then one day everything just came crashing down?  
"Yes."  
"Well, that day was today. And before you start asking any questions let me tell you what   
happened. It will make this so much easier."  
"All right, Bra."  
"Well, remember how this morning you, Pan, Trunks, Goten, and me went to the park?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Ok, good. Let's start from there then." "Well....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, chapter 3 is done. And sorry for it being so short. Sorry! And I know that this chapter  
was pretty bad but I was having writer's block! Agh! I HATE writer's block! It's evil I tell you! Evil!  
And because of this stupid writer's block I have no idea when chapter 4 will be out. Hopefully soon but  
I'm not sure. I just hope it will be better than this chapter. At least I'm planning on it being better.  
Anyway, PLEASE review! And if you do I thank you. Well, later! ^_~  
Oh and the song used in here is not mine. And one more thing. I would like to thank everyone who has  
reviewed my story. THANK YOU! And here's a clip of what's going to happen in the next chapter. ^_~   
  
'Damn! My tears just hadn't wanted to stay put. And it looked like I was in major trouble now. I was   
just becoming more and more pissed at him. Why didn't he understand that I didn't want to tell him.   
Didn't he understand that if he pushed me any more I would end up spilling my secret to him. But   
then on the other hand that's what he wanted and soon he would get what he wanted.'  
  
And there's a short clip of what's to come! Well, later! ^_~   
  



	5. First Love 4

First Love  
Chapter 4  
By: Lex  
  
  
I had just gotten my car back and I was going to use it to take me   
to the park where I would meet up with Trunks, Pan Marron, and Goten. We   
decided that since our one outing where we had lunch had been well, disrupted   
we should go out and do something to make up for it. So instead of going to   
a restaurant or someplace like one we decided to all go to the park and have   
a picnic. Everyone had decided to have it right after school got out on Monday.   
So as soon as I heard the bell ring, announcing the dismissal of school, I   
packed up all the books I would need into my backpack. Today it was fairly   
heavy, seeing as I had English homework today. See I wanted to learn how to   
speak English because it is one of the most used languages in the world so   
I thought it might be a good idea to take the class. Anyway, I slipped my   
backpack onto my back and headed towards my car. When I got to the parking   
lot I threw my backpack into the back of the convertible and just jumped   
over the driver's door into the driver's seat. I felt my body relax into   
the interior of the car, which was a light color of black leather. I tried   
to sit up a little in the seat so I could retrieve the keys to the car that   
were in my pocket. I dug my hand into my pocket of my jeans and came out with   
a pair of silver colored keys. I picked out the one that would start my car   
and stuck it into the ignition, turning it in the process and like magic the   
car started giving off a soft purring like sound. I drove the car onto the   
road and being a nice sunny day, I had the top down. But because the top was   
down my hair kept flying into my face and I had to brush it back behind my ear.   
After awhile I just gave up and let my hair go wherever it wanted. Coming to a   
light, I saw that it was red so I slowed down till I came to a stop. As I waited   
for the light to change I got tired of listening to the sounds of traffic so   
I turned on the radio. Surprisingly a song I knew and liked was just coming on.   
  
  
I...  
Love to love you,  
I...  
Love to love you  
  
Some boys are full of noise  
But boy you caught my ear  
Wanna see if you've got something to say  
  
No lies or lullabies   
The nonsense stops here   
Be my man you can be on your way  
  
Play it smart boy  
(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)   
If you wanna reach me  
Touch my heart boy  
(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)   
'Cause that's how to please me...  
  
What you want  
I can be  
I'm the girl of your fantasy  
As long as you love me (As long as you love me)   
What you want  
I can do (I can do)  
All I ask of you (oh oh)  
If baby you love me  
  
Some boys want pretty toys  
But I'm so much more  
Can't you see that I'm a girl you can trust?  
Get real with how you feel  
Around my back door  
Is it love or is it only a crush?  
  
  
I was almost to the park and I calculated that by the end of the song   
I would be there. So I let the song's rhythm and music over take me and I   
started to sing along with the song.  
  
  
Listen up boy  
(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)   
And stop talking smack now  
Back it up boy  
(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)   
Boy step off that track now  
  
What you want  
I can be  
I'm the girl of your fantasy  
As long as you love me (As long as you love me)   
What you want  
I can do (I can do)  
All I ask of you (oh oh)  
If baby you love me  
  
What you want  
I can be  
I'm the girl of your fantasy  
As long as you love me (As long as you love me)   
What you want  
I can do (I can do)  
All I ask of you (oh oh)  
If baby you love me  
  
I...  
Love to love you  
(Oh) Love  
Is this love?  
Does it fall from heaven above?   
Do you feel it boy?  
Can you feel me boy?  
  
I know it's not right   
I know it's not wrong   
But right here right now   
Is where I belong   
  
What you want  
I can be  
I'm the girl of your fantasy  
As long as you love me (As long as you love me)   
What you want  
I can do (I can do)  
All I ask of you (oh oh)  
If baby you love me  
  
What you want  
I can be  
I'm the girl of your fantasy  
As long as you love me (As long as you love me)   
What you want  
I can do (I can do)  
All I ask of you (oh oh)  
If baby you love me  
  
  
Just as I had calculated, the song ended as soon as I came to the park.   
I drove the car to an empty parking space and parked. I stepped out of the car   
and started walking towards where everyone should be waiting. As I near the circle   
of trees, my sayian hearing allows me to hear their voices but not enough so that   
I can make out what they are saying. I started to enter into the trees weaving in   
and out of them making my way towards the clearing in the middle of all the trees.   
As I stepped out of the trees I saw the scenery before me and I once again remembered   
why this was such a great spot. For one it was surrounded by a semi-thick circle   
of trees, which made it kind of hard to get to the middle of the circle, so that   
allowed some privacy. And then there was the scenery. Once you stepped out of the   
trees there was a large circular field of grass and flowers in the middle. With a   
tiny pond right next to a weeping willow tree. And speaking of that weeping willow   
tree, there underneath it were my companions. I smiled as I saw that they had   
already set up all the food and everything, I started walking towards them, but   
it wasn't until I was within 10 feet of them that they noticed I was there and   
as soon as they did they called for me to hurry up and get over there so they   
could start to eat. I sighed and complied with their wishes. When I got to the   
weeping willows long drooping branches I used my hand to clear the way for me   
to get to the center. When I reached the center I saw a large blanket covering   
the ground with all the food on top of it. When I saw where I had to sit I became  
nervous. Sure I had gotten pretty good at hiding my feelings for Goten but I was   
still nervous around him sometimes. I sighed and sat between him and Marron, I   
would of sat someplace else but I could because of they way we were sitting.   
We were in a circular type of seating arrangement with Pan at Trunks' left side   
and Marron at his right and then having Goten sit by his niece, leaving me the spot   
in between Goten and Marron. I looked back at my two friends that were sitting at   
either side of Trunks and I wondered who would end up with Trunks. For I knew that   
they both had a crush on Trunks but I had NO idea who Trunks liked. We soon started to   
eat the food before us, loving the great taste of Chi Chi's cooking. About 30 mins   
later you could find us still under the weeping willow tree but with the baskets tossed   
aside and all of us lying down on the blanket. I was relaxed just lying there like   
that. It was so peaceful. Then all of a sudden I heard Trunks' voice.  
"Hey, guys I have a good idea."  
"And what would that be?" asked Pan.  
"Well, I was just thinking. We are all friends and what about leaving a mark that   
says we are and always will be."  
"I like that idea Trunks." said Goten. We all agreed and got up from our lying positions.  
"So what is this mark going to be?" I asked.  
"Simple. We can carve are names into this willow tree."  
"With what?" asked Marron  
"Well, we have some knives from the picnic." Stated Pan.  
"All right. I saw we do it." Said Goten. We got a knife out of one of the tossed   
aside picnic baskets and we each took turns carving our name into the trunk of the tree.   
After we all had done our names Trunks took the knife and wrote something after our names.   
When he moved out of the way, I read it. All it said was 'together forever.' I smiled at   
the chose of words. It meant something, something special. It meant that we would always   
try to be there for each other. Always be friends. To bad I wanted to be more than friends   
with Goten. And to bad that Marron and Pan wanted to be more than friends with Trunks. But   
at least Trunks was single, Goten was still dating Paris. They had been going out for what?   
Two years now? And it looked serious. I was always thinking that one of these days Goten was   
going to pop the question to her. And then they would go off and get married leaving me with   
a completely shattered heart. But anyway, I noticed that is was beginning to get dark and I   
suggested that we start to head home. Trunks had taken off a few mins after I suggest that   
we all go home but not before asking me if I was coming. I had said no because I had wanted   
to stay a little longer. I talked to Pan and Marron for a bit and then I walked out from under   
the cover of the trees to the small pond. I dipped my hand in the cool water and then took it   
out. I was just about to take of into the sky when I heard my name being called.  
"Hey, B-chan! Hold on!" I knew of only one person who called me that and I also could   
tell who the onwer of that voice was, for I knew the owner well. I turned around just as   
Goten was arriving in front of me.  
"Yes, Goten?"  
"Well, I've been meaning to ask you a question."  
"Really. Well, what is it?"  
"Umm, well, I've been noticing for awhile now that you always seem to not be your   
normal cheery self. And it seems like you haven't been talking to me as much lately, B-chan.   
Why is that?" On the outside I acted perfectly calm but in the inside I was beginning to   
panic.   
"What do you mean, Goten? I've been acting perfectly normal."  
"No, you haven't B-chan. And I'm going to figure out why." This time my eyes   
widened and I really did start to panic. I mean I knew how persistent Goten could be once   
he set his mind to it. And I couldn't just tell Goten that the reason I haven't been acting   
my normal self was because I loved him and he loved Paris. No, that was just NOT an option.   
"Goten, I don't know what your fussing over. I'm perfectly fine. And even if I wasn't   
its not like you would care."   
"How could you say something like that B-chan. Of course I care. But please just   
tell me what's wrong." I was beginning to lose my patience and I knew I had to get out of   
there, fast. So I quickly turned around and before Goten realized what I was doing I took   
off to the sky. "B-CHAN!" I heard him yell my name but that made me go only faster. I soon   
sensed him right behind me. The next thing I knew I was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping   
around me.   
"LET ME GO!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while struggling to get free.  
"NO, B-chan! Not till you tell me what's going on!" I was beginning to get scared,   
really scared. I felt tears coming on but I pushed them back. I felt him turn me in his arms  
so that I was facing his way, but he still had his grip on me. I stopped struggling to get  
out of his grip for I knew that it was pointless.  
"Nothing is going on Goten! Now let me go!"   
"If nothings going on then why did you run away from me? And why are you crying?"   
Damn! My tears just hadn't wanted to stay put. And it looked like I was in major trouble now.   
I was just becoming more and more pissed at him. Why didn't he understand that I didn't want   
to tell him. Didn't he understand that if he pushed me any more I would end up spilling my   
secret to him. But then on the other hand that's what he wanted and soon he would get what he   
wanted. When I didn't respond he spoke again. "Just tell me, Bra!" Right then and there is   
when my anger exploded.  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I RAN AWAY FROM YOU?! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M CRYING?! I"LL   
GIVE YOU ONE WORD! YOU!!" I yelled all of this quite loudly for now I was just mad at him, mad   
at him for being so god damn persistant.   
"W-what? Me? You're crying because of me?"  
"Yes. Because of you!"  
"But why? What did I do?" His arrogance was beginning to bother me and before I could   
stop myself from answering his question, I did.  
"I'll tell you what you did Son Goten! You toyed with my heart! You made me fall in   
love with you! And when I fell in love with you, you didn't return my love! God knows how many   
nights I cried because of you! Couldn't you see that I loved you??!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tada! Chapter 4 is complete! But what is to come in the next chapter?? What will our lovable   
Goten do with this newfound information? Will he say he loves Bra or will he turn her away? Anyway I   
hope you all liked the chapter! And please REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think on this   
chapter. I wanna try to get at LEAST 5 reviews. And I think this chapter is much better than the last one.   
But that's just my opinion. Anyway, later! And remember to review! ^_~   
And again the song I used in here is not mine.  
  



	6. FIrst Love 5

Hi! Aren't you happy I came out with this part so soon? Anyway, at the end   
of this fic there shall be a thank you list to all those that reviewed my   
last chapter. Just wanted to let you know.   
  
First Love  
Chapter 5  
By: Lex  
  
(picks up from where we last left off)  
  
I watched Goten's face change to an expression of shock. I felt his grip   
loosen slightly and I took that opportunity to wiggle out of his grip. I myself   
was in shock for telling him how I felt and my tears were beginning to subside.   
I hoped that Goten wouldn't start chasing me again but my hope was denied as I   
picked up his ki following me and gaining on me quickly. "Bra!" I heard him   
yell but I didn't stop I just kept going. I knew that eventually he would catch   
up to me again but that didn't matter right now. I had managed to keep out of   
his grip for about 3 mins but that time was about to come to an end. Before I   
knew it, my path had been blocked and I ran into the object. The force made me   
go back slightly but a pair of arms made me come forward again. I knew whom   
the owner of those arms where and I squeezed my eyes shut refusing to look at   
him "Bra, look at me." I didn't comply and he tilted my chin up. "Please,   
B-chan, I need you to look at me." I could hear that he wanted me to open up   
my eyes but I was still scared. For I was afraid that if he looked in my eyes   
he would be able to definitely confirm my love for him. I heard he sigh and then   
start speaking again. "B-chan, is what you told me true?" It was my turn to sigh   
and when I did I opened my eyes.   
"Yes." I said barely above a whisper.  
"Oh, god, B-chan. What are we going to do now?" My eyes were starting to   
water again for I knew as soon as he said that, that he didn't feel the same. I   
didn't reply for I couldn't reply. Even the question was going through my head.   
Suddenly Goten spoke again. "B-chan, you know we can't be together right? I mean   
for one look at the age difference between us. And then there's Trunks and Pan.   
And then there's my girlfriend. I'm sorry Bra but your just going to have to get   
over your little crush." My watering eyes had just now begun to let the tears   
fall. My eyes were filled with heartache, pain, and then anger. 'How dare Goten   
say that all I have on him is a silly crush!' I lifted my head to meet his gaze   
and while doing that I pushed him away.  
"How would you know' Goten! How would you know if this is a silly crush   
or not! That's right because you don't! It's not a crush at all Goten! It's love!   
And you're just going to have to deal with that!" I yelled. I looked at his   
expression and I could tell that he was fed up with me.   
"Well, if I have deal with that then you have to deal with that fact   
that I don't love you! I love Paris! Not you!" That hit home. I started crying   
harder, the sobs shaking my body. I flew off towards the direction I thought   
was home. I knew that this time Goten wouldn't be chasing after me and for that   
I was glad. I soon landed outside my house, in the garden. I decided to stay in   
the garden for a while so I sat down on a stone bench. As soon as I was seated I   
brought my hands to my face and cried harder than I had ever done before. Sometime   
later, perhaps 30 mins later I walked into the house and into the kitchen. I took   
a seat at the table and just stared off into space. Then an idea hit me. Why not   
call Marron or Pan? So I ended up calling Marron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(back to present time)  
  
"And well, you know the rest, Marron."  
"Oh my god Bra. Are you sure your ok?"  
"No not really. I mean I just told the one guy I love that I loved him and   
he tells me he loves another."  
"Your right, stupid question. I wish there was something I could do for you Bra."  
"Well, actually there might. Do you think you could come over tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Good. Pan will be there too. And that's when I can tell her about Goten."  
"Are you sure you should tell her. I mean she is his niece after all."  
"Yes, I'm sure. She deserves to know."  
"Yes, I guess your right." I looked over at Marron and then at the clock on   
the wall. It was late. REAL late.   
"Well, I better go Marron. Thank you, for everything."  
"Yes you should be going. And remember Bra, if you ever need to talk about   
this again you can talk to me."  
"I know. Later!" I opened the door to her house and walked out. I went to my   
car and started it and drove off, back towards my house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were inside my room, sitting on my bed, just finishing telling Pan my story   
of me and Goten. "W-what?"   
"You heard us." Said Marron.   
"I can't believe that Goten would be so mean."  
"Yes, well, neither did I." I said. I looked at the clock on my nightstand.   
It read around 12:43pm. I decided that it was time to eat lunch so I told Marron and Pan   
so. They agreed and we headed of towards the kitchen. We were carrying on a nice conversation   
until we entered the kitchen. I froze in my tracks. For Goten was standing inside the   
kitchen with Trunks. As soon as we came in Goten and Trunks also stopped talking. Trunks   
was about to say something but Goten beat him to it.   
"Let's go Trunks." He said while giving me an unfriendly glare. I saw Trunks   
raise an eyebrow at this but he didn't say anything, he just followed Goten out of the   
kitchen into the back yard. I looked down sadly.   
"Don't worry, Bra. I'm sure my uncle will come around. He normally does."  
"I don't know about this time Pan."  
"Pan's right, Bra. He'll come around."  
"No, I don't think so. What I think is, that it's time for me to leave this place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What does Bra-chan mean by she thinks it's time for her to leave this place? And   
will Goten come around? Find out in the next chapter! And please review! I wanna know   
what you guys think. And sorry that this chapter was so short! Anyway, here's a thank   
you list to the following people:  
  
Lady Bulma: Thank you so much for all your great reviews! And you are a great   
person to talk with! ^_~ I can't wait till your next B&G fic! And because of you, well,   
you got me liking G/CC fics too! Lol. Thank you and talk to you later!  
  
XyBulmaXy: I would also like to thank you for your great review. I went and  
read 2 of your stories. One was a B/V fic and the other a B/Y fic. I really did like  
both and I hope you come out with something new soon!  
  
T.K hater: Well, I thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm glad you  
thought that my last chapter was good. That makes me so very happy. =)  
  
Princess B-chan: Aren't you glad I got the next part out so soon? Anyway, thank  
you SOOO much for giving me such great reviews! It really helps me to write the next  
chapter. Later! ^_~  
  
faby: And thank you for all your great reviews too! I'm serious, when people  
like you review it makes me want to start on the next chapter. Well, later!  
  
Well, those were the only people who had reviewed my last chapter when I posted   
this one. So, if you wrote a review afterwards I would still like to thank you. You  
made my day. ^_~ 


	7. First Love 6

First Love  
Chapter 6  
By: Lex  
  
I had made up my mind and nobody was going to stop me. Marron and Pan had   
tried to talk me out of it but it didn't work. For every time I was around Goten,   
I felt strange and uncomfortable. He somewhat acted cold towards me whenever I was   
around him. It was now a week after that day in the kitchen and I had made up my   
mind. I was going to leave. I was going to leave this life. To get away from Goten   
mostly, to try to escape the pain I was in. The emotional pain was just too great   
and every time I saw him and Paris it only got worse. I had convinced Pan and   
Marron not to tell anyone. Well, actually to be truthful, I threatened them. I   
laughed softly at the memory. I had said that if they didn't keep quite I would   
tell Trunks that they liked him. That did the trick. I looked at the clock and   
saw that it was exactly 1:00 am. I looked around my room one more time before   
placing a letter on my pillow and walking out of my room, out of the house, and   
out of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One ticket to America, please."  
"Where to in America, miss?"  
"Doesn't matter. As long as its not here."  
"Alright. Here's your ticket."  
"Thanks." I looked at the ticket to see where in America I would be   
heading. 'Georgia. { And NO that's not were I live. It's just that I wanted   
somewhere in America that people don't use very often.} Well, I heard that   
that's a pretty nice place. Good thing I took those English lessons. And good   
thing that I've been saving up too. But I did take a little from my mother's   
account. I hope she doesn't get angry.' I thought. I sighed and sat down in a   
chair waiting for my plane to arrive. I closed my eyes but when I did I was   
only assaulted but the painful memory of what happened last night. It was that,   
that had actually drawn me to this decision of running away. Sure I had thought   
about running away before but when I saw what I did last night I knew I HAD to   
run away. For I knew if I stayed I would not be able to stand the pain, not that   
running away would make it any better but at least I wouldn't have to see Goten   
or Paris any more. I opened my now watery eyes; I reached a hand up to wipe away   
a small tear. 'No, Goten. I will not cry because of you.' I stared off into space   
as I remembered what had happened last night.  
  
* flashback *  
  
I was outside taking a walk in the park. Even though it was late that   
didn't matter. I followed the concrete sidewalk through various parts of the   
park thinking about my life. It was kind of dark but I could still see perfectly.   
I was about to turn around and go home when I heard something, so I decided to go   
see what it was. When I got to the spot where I kept hearing the noise come from,   
a small gasp escaped my lips. I had just shown up in time to watch Goten get down   
on one knee and ask Paris to marry him. I couldn't believe it! I turned away   
quickly and ran. I went to back to my house and decided that it was now the time   
for me to leave.   
  
* end flashback *  
  
I knew that tomorrow Goten and Paris would be announcing to everyone about their   
engagement and I didn't feel like going through that. So I packed what I most needed.   
Wrote a letter to my mother and father and left. But not before taking the money I   
had saved up and a bit of my mom's. But I had also called Marron and Pan before I   
left, telling them I was now leaving. It didn't matter that it had been around   
midnight, for I knew that they were still up. The announcer's voice brought me   
out of my thinking state. I heard her announce my flight and I picked up my bag.   
I walked over to where they were taking the tickets and handed mine to the man   
who was collecting them. He gave me the part that I was allowed to keep; I   
shoved it into my pocket and walked along the terminal to the plane. I stepped   
inside and was immediately attended by a stewardess. She showed me to a seat and   
asked if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I said no and she went away. I clutched   
my bag to my chest, while tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked out the window as   
the plane started to lift off. I saw everything becoming smaller and smaller and   
in my mind I was thinking one thing. 'Goodbye everyone.'   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah right! I would never finish this fic like that. Anyway, read on. ^_^  
  
I looked at the picture on my desk. It brought a smile to my face. I picked it up and   
with my right hand caressed everyone's face. Yes, I missed them but I just hadn't wanted   
to go back, not yet anyway. It had been about 2 years since I ran away. I still hadn't   
moved on from Goten. For I tried, yes I tried very hard but my heart still belonged   
to him. Even after he smashed it, it was still his. I sighed and put the picture back   
down. My parents had conducted searches for me but they never found me, I made sure of   
that. Oh how I missed, Mom, and Dad. I missed Trunks, Pan and Marron too. And I even   
missed Goten. I missed all the others too but not as much. I had been debating with   
myself for a year now on whether to go back or not. And I had finally come to a decision.   
I would fly out tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into the airport and took a deep breath. I walked to the flight gate and sat   
down in one of the chairs. I clutched my ticket in my hand. I was scared of going back.   
Yes, I was very scared. I had many doubts of going back but it was time that I at least   
went back for a visit. But to tell you the truth I wasn't just going there to perhaps   
visit my family, no I was still debating on whether to go see them. I was also going   
there because my professor at collage had sent me. Why I didn't know but it didn't   
matter. She had been like a second mother to me since I arrived in Georgia, helping   
me get settled and everything. I saw that people were beginning to board the plane and   
I got up. After I had given them my ticket I walked down the terminal to the plane. I   
picked a seat and sat down repairing myself for the long ride back to my hometown and   
then I closed my eyes to let the weariness of the day and the silent lulling of sleep   
over come me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's chapter 6. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter.   
THANK YOU! Anyway, what shall happen to our wonderful B-chan? You know I'm not quite sure   
yet. Maybe her plane will crash or something. Lol. No, that definitely will not happen.   
To everyone who reads this fic, PLEASE review. It would make me really happy. And I know that   
my chapters just seem to be getting shorter but if I keep writing them like this then they  
shall keep coming out at a pretty decent pace. Anyway, later! ^_^  



	8. First Love 7

First Love  
Chapter 7  
By: Lex  
  
I woke up due to the stewardess shaking me gently. I opened my eyes,   
and she stopped. "We've landed. And I do believe that this is your stop, no?"  
"Yes. Yes it is. Thank you."  
"No problem. Have fun here in Japan!" she called at me over her shoulder   
as walked to the back of the plane. "  
"Yeah, I'm sure I will." I muttered under my breath. I got off the plane   
and headed towards the baggage pick up area. Once I got there I saw my bag, so   
I grabbed it and headed out the mechanical doors. I called for a cab and soon   
one came. I got in and gave him the address to a hotel. We arrived there in no   
time and I got out but not before paying him. I looked up at the tall building   
named The CrossWay Hotel, I then started walking towards the entrance and once   
I got there the doorman opened the large glass door for me. I walked up to the   
counter and asked for a large sized room. I gave them the money and they gave me   
the key. I went to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the floor 3 button.   
The 'ding' was heard as the doors opened to reveal a lovely hallway. I walked out   
and then I started looking at the numbers on the door, trying to find which room   
would be mine. When I finally found the room I put the key into the keyhole,   
unlocking the door. I stepped into the very nice hotel room and set my bag down.   
I wanted to take a shower so I complied with what I wanted to do. I quickly found   
where the bathroom was and stepped in. I slid out of my khaki pants and my t-shirt.   
Then I slid out of my undergarments, leaving a small pile of clothes on the floor.   
I stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting the droplets of water wash away   
any fear I had.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was now standing outside of Capsule Corps door. I raised my hand to knock   
but then stopped. 'Should I really do this? Would they even want to see me after   
all this time?' I wondered to myself. I pushed away those thoughts and knocked. I   
waited for about 3 mins but still no one answered. I didn't feel like waiting anymore   
so I walked but to the cab that had driven me there. I got in and closed the door.   
"Driver could you take me to the park?"  
"Sure thing." On the way to the park I was mentally screaming at myself.   
'Bra how could you take such a chance?! They probably don't even want to see you,   
anyway! And what about Goten, hmm? What would you do once you saw him and Paris together,   
married? And probably with children too.' That thought hurt and I quickly stopped   
thinking of it. For he really didn't want to dwell on the thought that Goten was   
married. It just hurt too much. Finally we arrived at the park, I paid the driver   
and got out. I knew exactly where I was planning on going in this park. I just hoped   
that it was still there. I followed the concrete sidewalk until it was time to get   
off it and walk on the grass. I walked on the grass heading towards the circle of   
trees. Once I got there I walked through them careful not to snag my clothing on   
any of the branches or twigs. I finally got to the middle of the trees and was   
pleased that the grass was just as green and that the tree and pond where still there.   
Yes, I remembered what we had put on that tree and I wanted to see if it was still   
there. But I also remembered what happened shortly after we put our names into the   
tree. I closed my eyes trying to block out the memory but it just wasn't working.   
His words once again rang in my ears. "Well, if I have deal with that then you   
have to deal with that fact that I don't love you! I love Paris! Not you!" I squeezed   
my shut even more. For those words really hurt. 'I'm not going to cry.' I told myself.   
I opened my eyes and started to walk towards the tree. When I reached the drooping   
branches of the tree I smiled. I noticed that they had gotten quite long since the   
last time I had been here. I then pushed the branches out of my way as I made my   
way to the center of the branches. I walked to the trunk and walked around it,   
looking for the mark. Sure enough it was still there. I kneeled by the tree where   
it had the mark. I read all of our names and then the together forever part. I   
laughed softly at that. It didn't seem as if we were going to be together forever   
at all. I then wondered if Trunks had ever figured out if Pan and Marron liked him.   
'Probably not, he was always was a baka.' I smiled as I remembered my brother.   
I put out my hand and let it run over all the names. I tilted my head a bit as my   
hand reached the last indent of our mark. I was sitting comfortably on the grass   
until I heard a voice behind me.  
"So, your back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 is done! Yay! Wow, that one s-h-o-r-t chapter though. Sorry, about   
that! Well, who is this person that said 'So, your back.'?????? Is it Goten?? Pan??   
Who, knows. Well, only me but as soon as I get the next chapter out that will change.   
I hoped that you all liked this chapter. And I would really like it if you reviewed   
for me. Please REVIEW! Anyway, last but not least I would like to thank everyone   
that reviewed my last chapter. When I get reviews like that, it really helps me to   
write the next chapter. So THANK YOU! And later! ^_^  
  
P.S I'm not sure when chapter 8 will be out. I'm going to start on it tonight  
but I'm not going to finish it. I'll try to finish it up tomorrow after school but  
I don't know if I will be able to. See I have 3 tests on tuesday and I have to study  
for them all. Life sucks. -.- But I can almost promise you guys that I'll get chapter  
8 out somehow, tomorrow. Well, that's it. Later! ^_~  



	9. First Love 8

First Love  
Chapter 8  
By: Lex   
  
I froze right then and there. I swear I thought I even felt my heart   
stop. My eyes widened and I began to slowly put down my hand. For I knew that   
voice yes I knew that voice very well. I started to get up from my kneeling   
position and while I was doing this I felt his eyes watching my every move.   
I turned around to look at him and only one word escaped my lips, in fact it   
was barely even audible.   
"Trunks." { Probably thought it was going to be Goten, didn't you? }  
"Bra." My eyes were beginning to water at the sight of my brother. I   
was just soo glad to see him. And if I started crying, for once in my life they   
would be tears of joy, not tears of sadness. I couldn't help myself anymore and   
I ran to my brother and hugged him, allowing my tears to fall. I was kind of   
surprised when he hugged me back. I mean sure somewhere in my heart I knew that   
he would but then wouldn't he be mad at me for going away like that? I didn't   
really care at that point though, for I was just too happy to be able to see   
my brother again. Then I felt him pull me away a bit, enough so that he could   
look at me. "God, Bra, how've I missed you. God, how all of us have missed you."   
I smiled slightly but then I frowned.   
"Aren't you mad at me for running away like that?"  
"I was at first. But that letter you left us gave us some reassurance.   
I guess you could say that we all were more worried than mad though. And I think   
that Goten was probably the one that was worried the most, believe it or not.   
It's strange though, it has always seemed like him, and Pan, and Marron were   
always hiding something from the rest of us. That's silly though, I knew as well   
as the others that if they knew something they would tell us." I had listened to   
all of what Trunks had said but most of my attention went to when he said that   
Goten had seemed the one that was most worried. I wondered why Goten would even   
be worried about me. But then I thought that he probably just felt guilty. But   
I guess he had a good reason to. Over the 2 years I had been gone I had learned   
to accept the fact that I would always love Goten but then over the years I had   
somewhat grown a hatred for him. A hatred that was sparked by him breaking my   
heart, a hatred that was there for making me cry so much, and a hatred that was   
there because it was just there. I know it sounds weird, being able to hate and   
yet love someone at the exact same time but it's true, oh so very true. Ask anyone   
who has ever had something like this happen to them, they shall tell you. I looked   
at Trunks and smiled again. When he saw me smiling at him, he smiled right back   
at me. "Say, Bra-chan, would you like to come home now?" I sighed sadly.  
"No, Trunks, not just yet. Not just yet."  
"Oh." You could hear the disappointment in his voice.   
"But, hopefully I shall come home soon. Just, not yet. You won't tell   
anyone I'm here, will you?" I asked with urgency.  
"No, I won't Bra-chan. Just tell me where your staying at though, so I can   
come see you if I want."  
"All right. I'm staying at The CrossWay Hotel."  
"Ok. And I hope you decide to come home soon, Bra-chan. Everyone misses   
you. And I know that Mom and Dad would love to see you."  
"I know, I know."  
"I'll see you later little sis."   
"Yes, later." I said with a smile as I went and hugged him one more time. I   
then watched him take off into the sky. I soon decided to follow suit. Only I walked,   
for I could not risk flying. I knew that if I decided to fly, they might pick up on my   
ki and I just couldn't take that chance. So, I walked away smiling. "Trunks just better   
not tell anyone!" I said softly to myself. But little did I know that someone had been   
in the shadows the whole time. Listening to mine and Trunks' conversation, word for word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, who is this person, in the shadows, hmm? You know I really don't know. I   
haven't decided yet but I have some ideas of who it might be. And yes, another mystery   
person in this chapter, oh well. But anyway, please review.   
  
OH MY GOD! I can't believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter! I'm still  
in shock. And no I'm not lying. I got home from school and checked how many reviews I   
had I about nearly fell off my chair! I decided that since all of you took the time to   
review I could just study later. So I hope you all like this chapter! And THANK YOU   
SO MUCH! It really made me happy to see that so many people reviewed that chapter.   
*wipes tear away from eye*  
  
And sorry that the person was Trunks instead of Goten but don't worry, somewhere   
in this fic Goten will be sorry that he let Bra go! I'll make sure of it! ^_~ And, later! ^_^  



	10. First Love 9

First Love  
Chapter 9  
By: Lex  
  
I walked into my hotel room and sighed. All I wanted to do right   
now was go to sleep. I walked into my bedroom and suddenly it seemed as   
if the air was colder. I automatically went on guard. If I learned one   
thing from hanging around fighters most of my life it was to always trust   
your instincts. And my instincts told me I was not alone in the room. I   
quickly spotted the opened window and I started looking frantically around   
the room, looking for the intruder. Then I saw it. It was in the very corner   
of my room, in the shadowed corner of the room to be more specific. "Come   
out right, now. I know your there." I said with a firm, cold voice. I was   
surprised when the figure all of a sudden ran from the corner of the room   
to me, where they gave me a hug. I looked down a bit and saw black hair.   
I smiled as I figured out who it was. "Hello, Pan."   
She let go of me and stepped back.   
"Oh, Bra, I've missed you sooo much! All the time that you've been   
gone I've no one to talk to too or anything!" I laughed softly at Pan's   
reaction to seeing me again.   
"Well, why didn't you talk to Marron about it?"  
"Well, me and her just put up with each other around you. But when   
you left we sort of drifted apart."   
"Oh. Well, I'm cold so I'm going to close this window, ok?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good." I walked over to the window and closed it;   
I then walked over to my bed sitting down on it.   
"So, how has everyone been doing?"  
"Well, Your mom and dad were completely devastated at your disappearance.   
And so was everyone else but not as much. I guess everyone's getting along   
pretty well. Except, Goten that is." She said while sitting down on the bed   
with me. I looked at her questionably about her last comment.  
"Why would Goten not being doing well?" I heard her sigh and then   
take a deep breath.  
"To tell you the truth Bra, I don't know. All I know is that the day   
you disappeared he started acting differently. He wasn't acting his normal   
cherry careless self. Sure, even if he hadn't been acting normal before you   
left, he just got worse when you left. He always seems depressed, now. I   
really feel sorry for him, Bra. For I think that he now knows he loves   
you, its just that he thinks that your gone for good." My eyes widened   
at everything Pan had said. All of this couldn't be true, could it? 'But   
what of Paris?' my mind asked.   
"But how can Goten be so sad over me, if he's married to Paris?" Pan's   
eyes widened in shock, and I was beginning to get the feeling that she was about   
to tell me something important.  
"You mean, you don't know?"  
"Know what?" I asked, urging her to continue.  
"Goten didn't end up marring Paris." {Ok, now I may of made Goten propose   
to her and I may of made it seem like they were married in chapter 7 but COME ON   
do you really think that I'd do that???} It was my turn to be shocked, now.  
"W-what?"  
"Yeah. On the night before you left he said that he proposed to her in the   
park but she said no. He said that she said no for two reasons. One, because of her   
career, and two because she said that he didn't love her anymore. He said that she   
said that now his love belonged to another and because of that, it would be just   
wrong for them to get married. He only told me this though. Of course he told   
everyone else that he had proposed to her and she declined but that was all that   
he ever let on to anybody else. Everyone thought that because of this decline and   
then your running away that that was why he was in such a glum state. But I knew   
better. For he told me that he didn't care about Paris's decline, he told me that   
he was just worried about you." Pan had told me all this while looking me straight   
in the eye. I was soo surprised, I couldn't even think straight. "Well, I better   
go. It's late. See, you around Bra, and I know, don't tell anyone your home yet."   
My eyes widened even more, if that's possible, at her statement. She saw   
this and laughed softly. "Yes Bra, I know. For I had been listening in on your   
conversation with Trunks." She winked at me, then opened the window once again and   
left. My mind was a jumble of emotions. 'What should I do now?' I asked myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. I know that it wasn't very exciting   
but I had to put this in here for my story to make sense. I also wanted to make sure   
that everyone got the idea that NO Goten did not get married. Anyway, what's to come   
in the next chapter? I'm thinking that if I write it right, it shall be A LOT more   
interesting than this chapter or the last. I know what I WANT to happen in the next   
chapter it's just that I'm sure if I will end up putting it in there. I hope I will.   
I just have to figure out some way to make the story go the way I want it to go. And  
by the way, I'm going to like writing the next chapter. ;)   
  
Anyway, enough of my rambling and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed   
my last chapter! They were all great comments and they helped me to throw aside my   
studying for my tests again. Lol. Anyway, please review. And I'm so happy that again,  
lots of you reviewed! It makes me so happy!  
  
And, I've been hearing some things. For example, people want me to make Goten suffer.  
Well, all I can say is that I hope (think) that you'll like where this is going. ^_~  



	11. First Love 10

First Love  
Chapter 10  
By: Lex  
  
I sat there for I don't know how long. With one hand on my cheek letting   
my elbow rest on my knee. Pan had just given me some of the best news   
that I've heard in years. Goten's not married. I really was happy about   
that but of course I would be, I mean I had loved him since for forever.   
But don't get me wrong, I wasn't about to just run up to Goten and say   
that I loved him again. No, that definitely wouldn't be happening. Even   
if I love him, I just can't forget about everything that he has done to   
me. Things, that are hard to forgive. I still couldn't believe that Goten   
was so upset over me but then I guess I could. I put my hand down and   
sighed. "It's late and I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." I said   
to myself. So I pulled back the covers and slipped underneath them.  
  
I was walking towards the elevator and I was in a good mood. I took a deep   
breath of air, I couldn't tell what it was but there was something in the   
air today; something that that said today something important is going to   
happen. I brushed that aside though, and continued on my way. I stepped   
inside the elevator and pressed the floor level button. For I was going   
to the breakfast room. Soon the doors opened and I was about to step out   
but I was stopped by a certain site, or should I say a certain someone.   
For there at the front desk was Goten. My breath caught and my mind froze,   
I kept staring at him and I guess he finally felt the gaze. When I saw his   
eyes widen I was brought back to reality. I quickly stepped back into the   
elevator and pressed the floor three button and the doors started to close   
but not before I heard my name being called.   
"BRA!" The doors closed right after that and I was panicking. I kept pressing   
the floor 3 button, urging the elevator to go faster. I knew that there were   
stairs at this hotel and I knew that Goten would be taking them. And with his   
fast speed it would be pretty close of us meeting. My mind was in a whirlwind   
and I didn't quite know what to do. 'Why the hell is Goten here!?' I kept   
asking myself. Finally after what seemed like forever, the doors opened and   
I started running to my door. But as I was running I saw that Goten was just   
coming up the stairs. I saw the determined look on his face and that only urged   
my feet to go faster. I got to my door as he was almost to me. 'Thank God I   
didn't lock it I thought.' I quickly turned the handle and ran inside slamming   
the door behind me. Locking every possible lock. I had just finished locking   
all the locks on the door when I heard the banging on the door. Sure I knew that   
if Goten really wanted to he could very easily break down the door, I just hoped   
it wouldn't result to that. I heard the banging on the door again, only this   
time accompanied with a voice. "BRA OPEN UP!"  
Right now I felt trapped. Like I was in a cage. I didn't know if I had   
the courage to talk to Goten yet. But I knew soon I wouldn't have a say in the   
matter if I wanted to talk to him or not. I knew that soon, whether I liked it or   
not, I would end up talking to him. I just hoped that the gods would be on my   
side when I did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well, to tell you the truth that's not exactly how I planned the chapter   
to go, but oh well. I was planning on it being longer but hey, do you know what  
time I wrote this at? Late. I was going to wait till after school tomorrow to   
write this but I just didn't feel like waiting. Just before I started to write   
this chapter I finished my homework, well that is, except for one test I still   
need to study for. *sigh* I really hope tomorrow I don't get as much homework.   
  
Anyway, thank you to all the people who took the time to review my last chapter.  
I loved all of your comments and it really was nice of you to review. Well, I hope  
all of you review on this chapter too. And by the way, what's going to happen to  
Bra and Goten in the next chapter????? Maybe they will get together, maybe they   
won't. What do you think?  
  
Well, later! ^_~ 


	12. First Love 11

First Love  
Chapter 11  
By: Lex  
  
'Bang, Bang, Bang!' Came the sound from the door. I couldn't   
believe what was happening. Goten was outside my door right now,   
banging on it so I would open it. For a minute I wondered why he didn't   
just kick the door open or something, but I figured he would soon enough.   
Before this, I had thought that I might be able to face him but boy was   
I wrong. I guess I had been standing, frozen in the same spot for about   
a minute now and finally my brain kicked back in. I ran to my bedroom,   
closing and locking the door behind me and as soon as I did this I   
heard the front door open with a loud crash. I hurriedly ran to the   
still open window and started to climb out it. As soon as I had gotten   
out the window I started to fly upwards, towards the top of the hotel.   
When I finally got to the top, I landed on the flat surface. I looked   
over the edge of the top and saw that Goten was just now coming out the   
window, I pulled back quickly and my eyes looked for someplace to hide   
on the top. I would have tried to outrun him but I knew he would have   
caught up to me easily, without even trying so this was my best option,   
to hide. Now I know that that's not what a princess of Sayain's should   
do but I didn't care. I'd do almost anything to get away from Goten.   
I suddenly felt Goten's ki almost at the top of the hotel. I didn't   
have time to hide so I ran and stood behind one of the walls to the   
rooftop entrance. { you know how most hotels and apartments have a   
staircase that goes all the way up to the roof. And how there's that   
brick part that comes out. It's square and has the door at one of   
the four sides. Well, that's what I'm calling a rooftop entrance.   
And SO sorry for that lousy description but I couldn't think of the   
words for it at the time, I hope you guys know what I'm talking about.   
But anyway, back to the story! }I then hid my ki completely.   
I peeked around the corner and I saw him just landing. I quickly pulled   
my head back letting it rest on the brick behind me. In fact my whole   
body was up against the brick wall. I felt him coming closer so I   
started to move to my right, inching along the wall the whole time. I   
felt Goten's ki getting closer to this side of the wall and I quickly   
went around the corner so that I was on directly opposite sides of the   
wall. He soon turned and was walking towards the corner I had just gone   
around. I quickly went along the wall turning again at a corner, putting   
us on complete opposite sides again. But soon he again was walking towards   
the corner I had just turned. I felt like I was a prey of some kind,   
being stalked by the attacker. Suddenly I couldn't sense Goten's ki and   
then I really began to panic. I kept close to the wall and started to go   
around the next corner. I had no idea where he might be and I decided to   
try to get off this rooftop. I looked straightforward and seeing nothing,   
I started to run. But I was soon stopped, for there was Goten, right in   
front of me. I took one step back and was about to take another when Goten   
grabbed my wrists gently. "Bra, please listen to me." His voice was gentle   
but I wasn't really focusing on that right now. "Bra, I have to tell you   
something. Something important. Something that I realized on the day you   
left." I remembered what Pan had said. About him not caring about Paris's   
decline about him only being worried for me. I then wondered if he was   
about to say what I thought he was. "Bra, I let you go once, and I'm   
not planning on letting you go again. I proposed to Paris on the night   
before you left and when she declined I was somewhat sad but when I   
found out the next day that you were missing I was confined with sadness.   
I started to think about why I was so sad. It took me awhile but I finally   
figured it out. I figured out that I well, I love you." My heart did a leap   
in my chest. For, had Goten really just said that he loved me?  
I was overcome with emotion, both happiness and confusion. I wondered at   
his words, could he telling the truth or was he just lying? I remembered   
the last time we had talked liked this, only that time it was I telling   
him that I loved him now it was the other way around. I wanted to just jump   
in his arms and tell him I loved him too, because I still did love him but   
then I remembered all the pain he had caused me. My eyes suddenly became   
filled with anger. "Goten, I don't know why your saying this and I don't   
even know what you are doing here for that matter but this is NOT funny.   
It's not funny, you playing with my heart!" He released his grip from my   
wrists and bowed his head. Then he brought his head up again.  
"B-chan, I'm not playing with your heart. This I promise you. I really do   
love you."  
"Then why didn't you tell me that, when I told you, that I loved you?"   
"Because I didn't realize it then but now I do. Please B-chan, let me make   
it up to you." My guard dropped for a second but then went right back up   
as I remembered the last time again.   
"How can you say that!? Do, you even realize what you did to me!? You broke   
my heart! You shattered it to bits! And you just expect me to welcome you   
back with open arms!" My eyes were blazing with anger but they were being   
to form tears.  
"No, I guess I don't but please B-chan, let me make it up to you."  
"No! You will probably only break it again! I want you to leave me alone   
Son Goten!"  
"B-chan, hold on, please, I really do love you. Now if you can just find   
it in your heart to forgive me."  
"Just leave me alone!"  
"B-chan, I know you still love me, you just have to trust in that love again."  
"I will not! That love once broke my heart and I do not want that kind of pain   
again! And how do you know if I love you or not!?"  
"I just do B-chan.."  
"No, you don't because if you did then you would know that I don't love you   
anymore!" My eyes were now allowing the tears to flow freely and I was partly   
surprised by what I had just said. But if me telling Goten that I didn't love   
him anymore made him go away than so be it. I was still having trouble with   
my feelings for I wanted to believe what he said but images and the pain from   
the last time I trusted in love was just too great.   
"B-chan, I know you do. You just have too." He said with a pleading like voice.  
"No, Goten I don't. I don't love you anymore."  
"Please, B-chan, don't do this."   
"Just go away Goten! Just go away!"  
"Not until you look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't love me!" I   
wanted him to go away so I could be left alone to figure out what exactly was   
going on. I knew that I still loved him but I didn't want to admit it for fear  
of having my heart broken again. So I did the only thing I could.   
I looked him straight in the eye and told him I didn't love him. His eyes   
widened and they looked sad. But you could also tell that they didn't really   
believe me. But no matter, for he took off into the sky leaving me on top of   
the roof, all alone. I thought about what I had just done and I sank to my knees.   
I put my hands to my face and I started crying uncontrollably. And I kept thinking.   
'Oh God what have I done? I just turned away the one I loved.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tada! This chapter was hard to write. But I hope you guys liked it. Anyway,   
please review!  
  
And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They really did help me to write   
this chapter sooner. Thank you sooo much!  
  
Later! ^_~  



	13. First Love 12

First Love  
Chapter 12  
By: Lex  
  
The cold night's air blew my hair, making it go into my face.   
I didn't bother to brush it away though. It was cold outside, especially   
on top of this roof but I didn't feel it, all I could feel was the pain   
in my heart. I had cried for hours on end up here after Goten had taken   
off and now I was all cried out. My eyes were red and puffy and my face,   
tearstained. I tilted my head towards the now dark sky, looking at the   
twinkling stars above. I was still sitting on the hard cold ground of   
the roof but I didn't make any effort to move. 'Who told Goten that I   
was here?' I wondered. But then as I thought about it I didn't really   
care who told him. I thought back to how Goten's eyes looked as I told   
him, I didn't love him. They held pain and sadness but they also had a   
disbelieving look in them, like he knew I was lying. I closed my eyes as   
I felt a new round of tears coming on. I pushed them back because I   
refused to cry any more.   
  
The cold air blew again and I finally felt it. It was icy, making   
your skin feel like needles are poking it. My body shivered and I decided   
that I better go in soon. I got up and started walking towards the rooftop   
entrance door. I reached for the handle and was about to turn it when I   
suddenly stopped. I looked back over my shoulder and searched for the   
brightest star I could find. When my eyes landed on it, I closed my eyes   
and made a wish. After I was done I opened the door and started to walk   
down the steps to one of the levels.   
  
I reached my room and turned the handle. I walked in and headed   
straight for my bedroom. I lied on the bed so my face was facing towards   
the ceiling. I didn't know what to do. I was scared to see Goten again, I   
didn't really want to go and see my family for I knew that if I did I would   
never be able to go back to the U.S. Then I remembered, why didn't I just   
go back to the U.S? I didn't know how to sort things out with Goten and even   
though I wanted to try my fear wouldn't let me. I decided then that yes,   
it was time for me to go back to the U.S. Go back to my home, my collage,   
my friends and my life that I had created for myself there. I immediately got   
up off the bed and started packing my things. I soon finished and I set my bag   
down on a chair. I set my alarm clock for 7:00am and went to bed.  
  
I woke up at the sound of the constant beeping. I rolled over and   
turned off the alarm clock. I got out of bed and got dressed, making sure   
I did every thing quickly. I walked outside and whistled for a cab; as soon   
as one came up I got into the back seat, and told him to take me to the airport.   
We arrived in about 10 minutes. I paid him and stepped out, taking my bag with   
me. I walked inside and looked for the counter at which I could purchase a ticket.   
'Running away once again, huh, Bra?' My conscience kept saying. I didn't care,   
though. For it wasn't really running away if you knew and had someplace to go,   
right? I finally found the counter and I purchased a one-way ticket to Georgia.   
I then walked up to where the gate was. I stopped for a second and looked at   
the ticket in my hands. 'Am I doing the right thing?' I asked myself. I turned   
around and started walking away from the gate. But then I stopped and turned   
back around. I looked at the ticket in my hands and then I looked back behind   
my shoulder, at the world I would be leaving again. Now, I had to decide.   
'Should I stay or should I go?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter. I just came back in from shoveling snow   
off our driveway with my brother. We already have about 3 inches and look it's still   
snowing! I thought that I would finish this chapter up before I have to go out   
and shovel snow again. Well, please review! ^_~  
  
And, once again, for my usual thanking the people who reviewed my last   
chapter. I thank you guys sooo much. I love reading those reviews. They really   
help me to write the next chapter. Anyway, later! ^_^  



	14. First Love 13

Please read ALL of the author's notes at the bottom.  
  
First Love  
Chapter 13  
By: Lex  
  
I looked up at the gate and started to walk back towards   
it. Every step I took made my heart scream out in pain, telling   
me to go back, telling me that I had to talk with Goten. I wanted   
to listen I really did but could I? Could I actually do that? "Miss,   
may I have your ticket?" asked the man who was taking the tickets.   
I looked at him and then back down at the ticket. I gave him the   
ticket and turned around, heading for the entrance of the airport.   
With each step I took I became braver and more confident. When I   
came to the glass doors, I pushed them open, walking outside. I   
was about to call I cab when I saw Goten running towards me. "Bra!   
Don't leave Bra!" I heard him yell. I smiled as I quickly figured   
out that I had been right. He hadn't believed me when I had said   
I didn't love him. When he reached me he was breathing heavily.   
  
"Hello, Goten."   
"Bra, please don't leave again."  
"I'm not planning to."  
"But then why are you here?"  
"I'm here because I WAS going to leave but now I'm not.   
But the question is why are YOU here?"  
*laughs nervously* "Ah Bra, you didn't mean what you said   
did you?" He said, quickly changing the subject. I looked down   
nervously and fear gripped my heart once more. But I looked up and   
I decided, 'It's now or never.'  
"No, Goten I didn't. But you could tell that couldn't you?"   
I asked. I expected him to answer solemnly or something along that   
manner but he did something I wouldn't of thought he would even do.   
He kissed me. It was slow but sweet, his lips soft and warm. Then he   
pulled back slightly and said, "I knew you didn't mean it but you had   
to learn. You had to learn to trust in that love again, B-chan. And I   
see that you did." He said as a slight smirk crossed his face at his   
last comment.   
I smiled and said "Goten promise me you won't ever leave me."  
"I'll promise you that if you promise me something."  
"Oh? And what would that be?" A mischievous grin spread across   
his face.  
"Well, I'll promise you that I'll never leave you if you promise   
me that you will give me one thousand kisses." I laughed and he smiled   
that famous Son smile.  
"Yes, Goten I promise you that I'll do that."  
"Good, now I'll promise you that I'll never leave you." Right   
after he said that he bent his head a little in order to kiss me again.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingertips play with his hair.   
He wrapped his arms around my waist and ran his tongue along my bottom lip,   
asking for access. I complied and allowed him to enter. We both explored   
every inch of each other's mouths. I loved kissing him, for I couldn't get   
enough of his taste. He titled my head back to deepen the kiss and I allowed   
him to. Soon our tongues were dancing together in perfect harmony instead   
of on their own exploration. But oh too soon did the kiss end. We parted,   
each gasping for air. Then we heard a whistle and a small applause. We both   
turned our heads, still with my arms around his neck and his arms around   
my waist, and saw a small group of people there, whistling and clapping.   
We both turned a dark red. When we turned to walk away I stood up on my   
tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Now you only have 999 more to go." All   
he did was laugh and we continued on our way.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of this fic. *sniff* I really did enjoy working   
on this and now I'm sad to see it come to an end. Anyway, please review.   
  
I want to say thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed any of my   
chapters for this fic. I loved every single review. And I just wanted to say   
thank you.   
  
Ok, now that this is over I have come to ponder, what next???? Well,   
I have talked this over with Lady Bulma and I think I might do another G&B fic.   
I have an idea and everything but I wanted to know what you guys thought. Do   
you like the idea of me doing another G&B??? Well, please tell me in your   
review what couple you would like to see me do next. I can't say that I'll do   
it but I would really like to know what you guys think. Anyway, later! ^_~  



End file.
